the last minute
by pure evil darkness
Summary: Sakura saves sasuke from his hatred before its too late. Sasusaku, mabye orotsu, and mabye itamei. rated m just in case t doesn't work. Please review I enjoy critisism
1. Chapter 1

He sat down, laced his fingers together and listened while Sakura and Ino fought over who sat next to him today. sakura argued and Ino argued back, but it's hard to beat Sakura, and Ino learned that real quick. "Hi Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke realized he was staring at her, looking into her emrald eyes. Of course he knows she's only a fangirl, so until she proves otherwise, he was just gonna give her the cold shoulder.

"squad 7! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha!" uh oh, now it's gonna be a lot harder to ignore her. Sakura started gently elbowing Sasuke to get his attention, eventually he turned to her.

"Hey' after class, you want to... Ummm... Have lunch together?" Sasuke was just about to reject her, again, and she was preparing for rejection, when Sasuke said...

"Sure." Sasuke wanted to ask her some questions and learn a little about her.

"Thank you Sasuke!"

After class...

"So Sasuke, what did you bring for lunch?" Sasuke wondered why that mattered, but he answered...

"Fried chicken, jumbo Dr. Pepper, and some potato chips."

"cool! I brought Pepsi, and a salad." Sasuke wondered why so little food.

"Why are you eating so little?" She looked surprised by the question, but answered.

"I'm on a diet, I like to keep my body slim." Sasuke actually took time out of his day to observe her features, she looked good, really good, if he wasn't trying to keep an image, he would've complimented her.

" You look good." He did it anyway.

" Thank you, Sasuke." She was acting a lot more mature now that she was on a date with him 'did he just call it a date?' instead of asking him over and over for once. He kinda liked it. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

" Let's go meet our sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A moment in the Forest of Death.

"Sasuke... Please... Stop..." The Curse Seal of Heaven receded and Sasuke returned to normal.

"Sakura..." He looked deeply into her eyes and saw something he hadn't seen before... Love? No it couldn't be. could it? "Sakura... Come here..." she leaned over and Sasuke kissed her full on. He attempted to put his tounge in her mouth, and she didn't hesitate to comply, while they tounged, Sasuke dreamed up all kinds of things to do to her. Sasuke eventually removed his tounge from sakura's mouth to catch his breath, then he started to suck on her neck, until he hit a sensetive spot on her neck. She started moaning, and Sasuke put his hands up the back her shirt, and started to feel her skin. Sasuke tore the shirt off her body, and she ripped his off. After a while, they had nothing on but undergarments. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair, and she started to suck on his neck till he began to moan.

In Tanzaku Town:

Tsunade had just lost her gambling money... Again. She was having a really bad run of luck. She went home dumped whatever she had in her hotel, and went to bed. When she woke up, all her money was there, plus a lot extra, and there was a note that read: From: an old friend. There was an address in the letter, she decided to go to it.

She had arrived at the address, and there stood Orochimaru, they had dated once long ago, did he still carry a flame for her? She carried a flame for him, but she thought it could never be.

"Tsunade. I'm surprised you came."

"Well I wanted to thank you in person, Orochimaru." she was giving him puppy dog eyes full of lust and love. Orochimaru still cared for her, so he walked up and held her close to him, and stuck his tounge in her ear, which she loved." "Take me... Back... You... Traitorous *moan* Bastard!"

"Hehehehe, I already have, Tsunade."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke where are you going?" she was starting to tear up at the thought of losing Sasuke.

"I,m going to Orochimaru in search of power." Sasuke stared at her, emotionless.

"like hell you are! Stay here with me... I'll make it worth your while..." she grabbed onto him and started biting his earlobe. Sasuke started to moan a little, Sakura saw this has her opportunity to, not only get Sasuke to stay, but get some. she pulled his head back and began to suck. Sasuke moaned in pleasure. He grabbed her and pulled her head back, and started sucking on her neck until he found a sensetive spot that made her moan real loud. Sasuke put one of his hands up the back of her shirt to feel her warm, soft skin. With the other hand, Sasuke rubbed her leg. Sasuke got on one knee and started licking her leg obbsessively. Then he ripped her shirt off and started sucking on her tits. Sakura ripped Sasuke's shirt off and sucked and and licked on Sasuke,s nipple, forcing him to warp them to his room, and he threw her onto his bed, and leaped on her ripping her shorts off, while she removed his. he removed her bra and sucked on her nipples, milk came out, and Sasuke drank it up without hesitation. Now it was Sakura's turn to please Sasuke. She ripped his underwear off and started with little tease licks to the tip of his cock. Then she went to full force suckage, and Sasuke wailed in pleasure and shoved his cock inside her and began thrusting. He cummed inside her, and she was enjoying every second of it. Then they fell asleep. When Sakura awoke, Sasuke was gone.


End file.
